The present invention concerns a subassembly for the amplitude dependent absorption of shock, especially in a dashpot for a motor vehicle.
It is desirable in dashpots for motor vehicles in particular to prevent high-frequency and low-amplitude vibrations from being intercepted by the dashpot's shock-absorption mechanism itself. Such high-frequency vibrations can be initiated by the tread of the tire as it rolls over the roadway or by slight imbalances in the wheel. When such vibrations reach the overall shock-absorption mechanism, they can cause break-loose due to the stick-slip action of the piston on the mechanism's housing. The passengers will accordingly perceive disturbances in the suspension.
Several approaches to the solution of this problem have been proposed.
The elimination of resonance frequencies in motor vehicles by attaching the piston axially displaceable and spring-loaded to the end of the piston rod is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,390 for example.
This solution, however, is complicated and cannot handle high frequency, low-amplitude vibrations in both directions.